Way to the Dawn
by Pikappa93
Summary: San Fransokyo è uno dei mondi che stanno per essere coinvolti nella battaglia finale contro Xehanort. Hiro e Tadashi ancora non lo sanno, ma stanno per essere catapultati in una vicenda più grande di loro. D'altronde, i due fratelli non hanno certo familiarità con magia, Keyblade e altre cose strane di cui non sospettavano minimamente l'esistenza.
1. Prologo

**Way to the Dawn**

**Prologo**

* * *

Tadashi ancora non dormiva.

Aveva appena raggiunto uno stato di dormiveglia quando il suo fratellino Hiro fece uno scatto nel sonno dandogli involontariamente un calcio negli stinchi e facendo del tutto svanire il sonno da poco ritrovato.

Era già la terza notte che ospitava Hiro nel suo letto, nonché la terza notte in cui non chiudeva occhio. Le cose andavano così: zia Cass li metteva a letto e, circa mezz'ora dopo aver spento la luce, Hiro cominciava timidamente a chiamare Tadashi sottovoce. A quel punto Tadashi fingeva per un po' di non aver sentito e di essersi già addormentato ma, quando il tono di voce di Hiro cominciava ad aumentare di intensità e a farsi tremulo e singhiozzante, non poteva fare altro che scendere dal letto e accompagnarlo fino all'altro lato della stanza.

Hiro aveva paura di raggiungere il letto di Tadashi da solo perché i "fantasmi neri con gli occhi gialli" che si nascondevano sotto al letto lo avrebbero catturato se non ci fosse stato il suo fratellone a tenergli la mano.

Che Hiro avesse paura del buio era risaputo, era sempre stato così sin da quando era piccolissimo. Di solito però erano i loro genitori ad occuparsene. Suo padre o sua madre avrebbero preso Hiro in braccio e, dopo qualche vano tentativo di dissuasione, lo avrebbero portato nel lettone con loro. Proprio questi momenti mettevano in evidenza l'enorme vuoto che la loro morte aveva recentemente lasciato. Innanzitutto, Tadashi aveva solo nove anni e non riusciva assolutamente a prendere Hiro in braccio. Ci aveva goffamente provato la prima notte e, quando si erano ritrovati entrambi col volto a terra, si era rivelata un'impresa fare in modo che il piccolo Hiro non scoppiasse in un pianto disperato svegliando zia Cass e tutta San Fransokyo. Fortunatamente, le notti successive la presenza di Tadashi sembrò rivelarsi sufficiente per placare i timori di Hiro e almeno il più piccolo di loro due non ebbe ulteriori problemi ad addormentarsi.

Ma se Hiro in quel momento stava _davvero_ dormendo dalla grossa, Tadashi riprese a rigirarsi nel letto con fare smanioso. Era veramente una tortura. Affondò il viso nel cuscino nel disperato tentativo di ritrovare un po' di quiete, ma ottenne solo l'effetto opposto perché all'improvviso gli sembrò di sentire ancora il profumo dei capelli di sua madre nella federa su cui aveva posato il capo solo una settimana prima. Forse se lo stava solo immaginando, ma gli venne lo stesso un groppo in gola.

Non accadeva spesso che si fermassero tutti quanti a dormire da zia Cass, ma quando capitava si rivelava una piacevole deviazione dallo status quo. La sera, dopo cena, avevano l'abitudine di riunirsi insieme nella terrazza che si trovava proprio a fianco della loro stanza. A quel punto, zia Cass giocava con loro e cominciava a fare delle facce buffissime che facevano sbellicare sia lui che Hiro. Nel clima che si veniva a creare, spesso e volentieri anche suo padre cominciava a fare lo scemo e infine persino sua madre, inizialmente scettica, si ritrovava costretta ad arrendersi e non poteva fare altro che lasciarsi scappare qualche risata.

Tadashi ripensava a quei momenti passati insieme, ma per qualche ragione adesso non facevano più ridere. Anzi, il groppo in gola che aveva cominciato a farsi sentire finì per trasformarsi in un vero e proprio magone. Sentì che era sul punto di piangere. Ma se avesse iniziato a piangere, probabilmente Hiro si sarebbe svegliato e dopo un po' zia Cass si sarebbe accorta che qualcosa non andava e sarebbe venuta a controllare. Decise che non era il caso e che forse era meglio allontanarsi per un po'.

Scese dal letto più silenziosamente che poté, per non disturbare Hiro. Il letto scricchiolò un po', ma per fortuna il piccoletto continuò a dormire beatamente senza accorgersi di nulla. Uscendo dalla stanza notò che l'orologio segnava le 2:30. Sembrava una cosa strana, di solito tutti i bambini della sua età a quell'ora dormono sempre. In casa era tutto buio, ma i suoi occhi si erano abituati. Inizialmente pensò di arraffare qualcosa dalla caffetteria per smangiucchiare un po'; poi però si rese conto che non solo si sentiva lo stomaco chiuso, ma che probabilmente la zia non sarebbe stata entusiasta, caso mai l'avesse scoperto. Optò quindi per prendere una boccata d'aria.

I suoi piedi nudi avvertirono tutto il gelo del pavimento della terrazza. Forse aveva intenzione di andare lì sin dall'inizio. L'aria fresca gli dava una sensazione piacevole. Aveva voglia di sgranchirsi un po' le gambe per scrollarsi di dosso quel senso di smania che aveva accumulato nel letto. Peccato che gli bastò solo qualche passo per inciampare sul vaso di una pianta lì vicino che non aveva visto e sbucciarsi il ginocchio. Tempo pochi istanti che il dolore cominciò a farsi sentire.

Rassegnato, si accovacciò a terra stringendosi le gambe al petto, con la schiena appoggiata al muretto. E fu a quel punto che scoppiò finalmente a piangere. Non aveva versato ancora una sola lacrima, ma in realtà non ci aveva nemmeno fatto davvero caso. Che avrebbe pensato Hiro a vederlo così? Chi lo avrebbe aiutato? Ma nonostante fosse più grande di età di suo fratello, era pur un bambino anche lui.

Rimase a piangere in quella posizione per qualche minuto quando sentì dei passi. Zia Cass era venuta a prenderlo, probabilmente. Aveva cercato di non piangere anche per lei, perché non voleva che lo vedesse così triste; ma decise che ora non gli importava più. I suoi genitori non sarebbero più tornati, non sarebbero più stati con lui, non avrebbero più riso tutti insieme su quella terrazza che da luogo felice che era, ora gli procurava un dolore immenso.

«Che succede?»

La voce non era quella di zia Cass. Alzò lo sguardo.

C'era una ragazza davanti a lui. Indossava strani abiti medievaleggianti e aveva una spada dalla forma curiosa. Aspetta, una spada? Forse voleva fargli del male? Non avrebbe potuto stare peggio di così, ma un po' di paura ce l'aveva.

La ragazza notò il suo sguardo misto tra disperazione e incertezza.

«No, non temere» gli disse, sorridendo dolcemente. Aveva una voce pacata, rassicurante.

Si avvicinò a lui e si accovacciò anch'ella in modo da poter regolare il livello dello sguardo all'altezza del bambino. Notò il ginocchio scorticato.

«Ti fa male?» domandò lei.

Tadashi annuì perplesso, ancora singhiozzante. Sì, gli faceva abbastanza male e bruciava, ma il vero dolore era un altro. Non lo disse però alla ragazza.

Quest'ultima si rialzò in piedi e puntò la strana spada contro di lui. E ora? Doveva scappare?

«Cura».

Una luce verde si sprigionò con grazia dalla punta della spada e lo raggiunse. Strinse istintivamente gli occhi e sentì inaspettatamente come un piacevole tepore e un formicolio al ginocchio. Quando li riaprì gli occhi per controllare, la ferita ancora sanguinante era sparita.

Alzò di nuovo lo sguardo verso la ragazza e questa gli sorrise di nuovo, in maniera confortante: «Va meglio ora, vero?»

«Un pochino» aprì finalmente bocca Tadashi. Poi si ricordò che era sempre bene essere educati con chi si mostrava gentile e aggiunse: «Grazie».

La ragazza misteriosa gli passò una mano tra i capelli e si sedette vicino a lui.

«Come ti chiami?» gli chiese.

«Tadashi» rispose timidamente lui. «Tadashi Hamada».

«Piacere di conoscerti, Tadashi. Io sono Aqua».

* * *

Sì, poteva dirlo con certezza: si trattava di una luce fortissima. Non c'era la minima traccia di oscurità nel cuore di quel bambino.

Le avevano insegnato che tutti i cuori possedevano sia luce che oscurità, sebbene in forme e quantità estremamente differenti, ma nel corso del suo viaggio aveva appreso che non era sempre così. Già in altri mondi recentemente visitati aveva percepito alcune spiazzanti eccezioni: questa era una di quelle. Tutti erano però sicuri che esistessero solo sette Principesse e che, di conseguenza, fossero tutte femmine. Essendo la fonte di tale informazione ancora incerta, ne dedusse che non era del tutto vero.

Si rese conto che Tadashi la stava osservando con interesse.

«Dimmi» riprese lei, «non stavi piangendo solo perché ti eri fatto male, ho ragione?»

Distolse lo sguardo e annuì lentamente.

Ci fu un altro attimo di silenzio in cui Aqua sperò che Tadashi le dicesse qualcosa di più, ma il bambino sembrava davvero molto scosso. Decise di venirgli incontro.

«Cosa ti rende così triste?»

Il bambino aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma si fermò, come se gli fosse appena venuto in mente qualcosa. Dopo una breve riflessione, affermò semplicemente: «I miei genitori sono morti. Non li rivedrò più».

Questa non se l'aspettava. Di riflesso, si guardò intorno. Il piccolo ora sembrava al sicuro, ma probabilmente non lo era sempre stato.

Sorprendentemente, Tadashi continuò a parlare: «C'è stato un incidente. Io e mio fratello però non ci siamo fatti niente. Ora c'è zia Cass con noi».

Aqua sospirò. Aveva già indagato a sufficienza in questo mondo per poter dire con certezza che l'oscurità era riuscita a intrufolarsi in qualche modo. E sapeva altrettanto bene che questo genere di cuore così puro e speciale faceva gola a molti. Sperò vivamente di sbagliarsi, ma non poteva fare a meno di sospettare che questo "incidente" fosse indirizzato proprio al piccolo Tadashi e che i suoi poveri genitori semplicemente si fossero trovati sulla strada di qualcosa di potenzialmente maligno. Malefica era a conoscenza dei cuori puri e probabilmente aveva già trovato un modo per evadere dal Dominio Incantato. I Nesciens pure erano attratti da questa luce, l'attacco mirato a Kairi al Giardino Radioso ne costituiva la prova. E chissà che altro c'era là fuori.

Ebbe compassione di lui. Gli mise un braccio attorno alle spalle e lo strinse a sé. Lui non oppose resistenza, ma sentì che stava ancora tirando su col naso. Stettero seduti un altro po' senza dire niente.

«Prima mi hai guarito con una magia?»

Era la prima volta che le faceva una domanda. Probabilmente si stava tranquillizzando.

«Sì» confermò. «Non ne avevi mai vista una?»

«Mi hanno sempre detto che la magia esiste solo nei racconti di fantasia» replicò lui. «È illogica».

Ops. Probabilmente si trovava in uno di quegli strani mondi senza magia apparentemente manifestata. Finché si trattava solo di un bambino, per quanto sveglio, non avrebbe costituito un problema. Ma in futuro avrebbe dovuto prestare più cautela.

«Potresti farne una anche per mio fratello?» chiese infine.

Aqua lo guardò incuriosita: «Che è successo a tuo fratello?»

«Ecco, Hiro… ha paura del buio. E la notte mi sveglia per questo. Ma se fai una magia, forse…»

Il tono era quello di una supplica.

«Lui ha tre anni» aggiunse Tadashi, temendo di averla infastidita.

La ragazza comprese. Si alzò e invitò Tadashi a fare lo stesso.

«Purtroppo io non posso aiutare il tuo fratellino» disse Aqua, non senza accorgersi di una certa delusione comparire sul volto di Tadashi. «Ma tu puoi».

Il bambino abbassò il capo con aria sconfitta: «Io non riesco neanche a prenderlo in braccio come faceva papà».

Aqua rimase un po' stupita. Quel ragazzino era più sveglio di quanto desse a vedere. Sicuramente ancora non se ne rendeva conto pienamente, ma aveva già intuito in che direzione sarebbero andate le cose da lì in poi: essere solo il fratello maggiore non sarebbe più bastato, era evidente.

«Sai, Tadashi» si chinò verso di lui, «tuo fratello è ancora molto piccolo e può darsi che non capisca bene cosa stia succedendo, se non per sentito dire. Tu devi solo stargli vicino e aiutarlo quando vedi che ha bisogno di te. Non è facile, lo so. Ma tu sei molto forte».

Tadashi scosse la testa, un tantino demoralizzato: «Io non sono molto forte. Mi dicono tutti che sono un po' troppo magro».

Aqua sorrise: stava dimenticando l'età di chi gli stava di fronte.

«Non c'è bisogno dei muscoli per queste cose» e dicendogli questo, gli posò una mano sul piccolo petto. «La tua vera forza è qui».

Tadashi si sentì improvvisamente meglio a quel tocco. Non sapeva spiegarsi come, ma era come se si sentisse sollevato. Un po' come quando imparava qualcosa di nuovo e questa nuova scoperta gli faceva vedere le cose in maniera un po' diversa.

Diede un abbraccio forte alla ragazza. Lei accolse la gratitudine del suo piccolo amico: «Andrà tutto bene».

* * *

Quando rientrò in camera sua trovò Hiro nella stessa posizione in cui l'aveva lasciato. Rimase a fissarlo per un altro po'. Poi, quando si infilò nel letto, Hiro si voltò nella sua direzione e aprì un occhio appena.

«Eri andato via?» gli chiese.

«No, Hiro» rispose Tadashi stringendo a sé il fratellino. «Io non vado via».

E stabilito questo, si addormentò.


	2. Capitolo I

**Way to the Dawn**

**Capitolo I**

* * *

«Sei incredibile».

«Lo so, modestamente».

Il tentativo di Hiro di sdrammatizzare non diede il risultato sperato: Tadashi continuava fissarlo con sguardo intimidatorio. Alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Oh, andiamo!» protestò Hiro. «Erano solo degli innocui, innocentissimi mini-razzi a propulsione!»

Per la cronaca, questa sua ultima invenzione faceva parte del loro personalissimo progetto "gatto con gli stivali". Un successone per lui ma non per il gatto in questione, che ora era andato a nascondersi chissà dove: non era stato esattamente entusiasta di ritrovarsi dei razzi sotto le zampe.

«Quegli innocui, innocentissimi mini-razzi a propulsione mi hanno quasi fatto prendere un infarto!»

«Sì!» concordò Hiro con un tono un tantino sopra le righe. «Potrei persino riuscire a recuperare il video dalla memoria della telecamera che _tu_ hai accidentalmente rotto schizzando via dal letto come una femminuccia e…»

«_Hiro_».

Tadashi scandì il nome del fratello, mettendolo a tacere.

Sopracciglia aggrottate, braccia conserte… sì, suo fratello al momento era in piena modalità genitore. E lo avrebbe assecondato, davvero. Poi però gli tornò il mente il balzo che aveva fatto fuori dal letto pochi minuti prima. Cercò in tutti i modi di trattenersi, ma proprio non ce la fece: scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.

Tadashi aprì la bocca, probabilmente con l'intenzione di replicare, per poi fermarsi nel mentre. A quanto pare si era reso conto che ormai era tutto inutile e che la scenetta di poco fa aveva irrimediabilmente compromesso la sua aria autorevole.

Rilassò la postura emettendo un sospiro e scompigliò i capelli del fratellino, sorridendogli: «L'ho detto e lo ripeto: sei incredibile».

Hiro sogghignò, soddisfatto: Tadashi non riusciva mai a prolungare quello che avrebbe dovuto essere un rimprovero per più di cinque minuti.

«Uhm…»

Si voltarono. Una zia Cass piuttosto assonnata era comparsa sul ciglio della porta, stringendosi nella vestaglia da notte. Aveva un occhio semiaperto e uno chiuso, per non parlare dei suoi capelli che sembrava avessero appena affrontato un tornado. Oh, giusto: erano le quattro del mattino.

«Si può sapere che state… yaaawn… combinando voi due mascalzoni?» mugugnò lasciandosi sfuggire uno sbadiglio a metà frase.

«Ehi, zia Cass» la salutò Hiro con un sorriso a trentadue denti, esibendo quel buffo spazio che aveva tra gli incisivi superiori. «Sai, avevo pensato di…»

«No, no» lo interruppe lei, facendo un gesto con la mano. Rimase in quella posizione per un po', come se si fosse appena riaddormentata in piedi, per poi aggiungere: «Non lo voglio sapere». E detto questo si allontanò dalla stanza.

Hiro e Tadashi si scambiarono uno sguardo incerto.

«'Notte, zia Cass» risposero loro.

Sentirono anche un tonfo a un certo punto: probabilmente la zia aveva urtato da qualche parte nel tentativo di dirigersi verso il letto.

Hiro sospirò, sollevato: «Uff! È andata».

Tadashi gli diede un colpetto sul braccio: «Avanti, piccoletto. Faremmo meglio a tornare a dormire anche noi».

Il più piccolo dei due fece le spallucce e, per una volta, diede retta al più grande.

«Sai, Tadashi» riprese Hiro mentre si ficcava sotto le coperte, «a quel progetto stavamo lavorando insieme. Tempo fa saresti stato mio complice. E sarebbe stato molto più divertente».

«Sai come la penso» fu la risposta che giunse dall'altro lato della stanza.

«Ah già, dimenticavo» gli fece il verso Hiro. «Da quando frequenti quel covo di nerd sei diventato tremendamente noioso, fratellone».

Questo non rispose. Lasciò passare qualche minuto prima di rompere il silenzio.

«Se proprio vuoi saperlo, ti preferivo quando mi svegliavi a causa dei mostri sotto al letto. Erano avversari meno temibili dei tuoi mini-razzi a tradimento».

«Ehi, questo è un colpo basso» protestò Hiro. «A parte che erano _fantasmi_. Se preferisci posso sempre rispolverare la mia carriera nei bot-duelli».

«Oppure potresti semplicemente passare una notte _dormendo_, che ne dici?» replicò l'altro evitando di dare corda all'evidente provocazione.

«Sono un genio incompreso».

«Buonanotte, piccoletto» tagliò corto Tadashi.

«Buonanotte, nerd».

* * *

Altri eventi accaddero quella stessa notte.

I vicoli bui dei quartieri più malfamati di San Fransokyo erano noti per ospitare i famigerati bot-duelli illegali. La gente vi partecipava clandestinamente nella speranza di ottenere qualche gruzzolo scommettendo sulle vincite. A volte funzionava, a volte no. Non se ci si imbatteva in Yama.

«Ah ah ah!»

La risata rauca del grosso energumeno echeggiò tra i presenti mentre incassava un buona somma, a scapito del malcapitato che aveva invano tentato di batterlo.

«Sotto a chi tocca!» annunciò pieno di orgoglio.

«Scusate».

Tutti quanti fissarono perplessi il ragazzo che si era appena fatto strada tra il pubblico.

Un ghigno si dipinse sul volto di Yama: «E tu chi saresti, bamboccio?»

«Mi chiamo Sora» rispose educatamente quest'ultimo.

«Molto bene!» dichiarò il gigante puzzolente. «Quanto offri?»

«Oh no, non sono qui per partecipare al vostro gioco» dichiarò Sora, ingenuamente. «Sono qui per avvertirvi che…»

«Ti sembro uno che ha voglia di giocare, ragazzino?!» lo interruppe Yama. «Va' a casa».

Due scagnozzi fecero per avvicinarsi a Sora con intenzioni non proprio amichevoli, ma non fecero in tempo. Qualcosa li attaccò scaraventandoli a terra.

«Eh? Ma che…?»

Una strana agitazione cominciò a insinuarsi tra i presenti, per poi trasformarsi in vera e propria paura quando videro delle macchie scure sotto i loro piedi prendere forma e attaccarli.

Erano Heartless. Sora lo sapeva bene, per questo aveva tentato di avvisarli. Evocò il Keyblade e cominciò a farne fuori un buon numero. Si trattava di Purosangue, ovvero la categoria di Heartless meno impegnativa. Non certo una minaccia per lui, ma non si poteva dire lo stesso per i presenti: aveva guadagnato abbastanza tempo affinché la maggior parte di loro riuscisse a fuggire, ma non fu così per tutti. Mentre combatteva, notò con la coda dell'occhio qualche sprovveduto lasciarsi consumare dall'oscurità.

Fu allora che lo vide: un enorme e immenso Heartless che con tutta probabilità era quello che manovrava anche tutti gli altri. Era a quello che doveva puntare.

Era però più facile a dirsi che farsi: ulteriori Heartless, più robusti dei precedenti, continuavano a comparire per intralciarlo. Una volta liberatosene, il suo obiettivo era scomparso.

Sbuffò. Quei vicoli bui erano sfortunatamente un luogo ottimale per la proliferazione di Heartless e probabilmente la cosa andava avanti già da un bel po'. Avrebbe dovuto tenere gli occhi aperti.

Innanzitutto doveva capire dove si trovava con precisione: quel mondo era piuttosto caotico e quelle viuzze un vero e proprio labirinto. Doveva uscire da lì. O forse era più conveniente rimanere nei paraggi nell'eventualità in cui fossero ricomparsi ulteriori Heartless: in tal caso li avrebbe abbattuti senza troppe difficoltà. Doveva acciuffare il loro capo o presto altra gente del posto ci avrebbe lasciato le penne come i tizi di poco fa.

Rimproverò se stesso per quello: Riku sicuramente non avrebbe avuto problemi a eliminare il problema alla radice sin da subito. Ma d'altronde, lui era già diventato un Maestro di Keyblade. Si domandò se sarebbe mai stato alla sua altezza…

No, un momento. A che stava pensando? Riku si era meritato quel titolo. Lui invece aveva fatto un pasticcio dopo l'altro. Dopotutto, era proprio questo il motivo per cui aveva intrapreso quel viaggio: allenarsi per raggiungere il livello di Riku. E non si trattava solo di un suo desiderio egoistico: Xehanort doveva essere là fuori da qualche parte alla ricerca dei tasselli ancora mancanti per la realizzazione del suo piano. La recente ricomparsa di Heartless negli altri mondi era solo una delle tante prove che dimostravano che il loro nemico non stava affatto perdendo tempo.

Come poteva agire?

* * *

La sera seguente, Tadashi era deciso a ultimare il suo progetto.

«Noi andiamo» lo informò Wasabi affacciandosi all'interno del laboratorio dell'amico. «Che fai, vieni con noi?»

«No, ti ringrazio» rispose Tadashi, impegnato nel riordinare dei complicati calcoli davanti al computer. «Penso che ne avrò ancora per un bel po'».

Wasabi entrò e diede un'occhiata allo schermo su cui era concentrato Tadashi.

«Problemi con Baymax?» domandò.

«No, niente del genere» lo rassicurò lui. «Sto solo convertendo alcune procedure mediche aggiuntive da inserire nel codice del chip definitivo. Richiede giusto un po' di tempo».

Wasabi fissò ancora un po' la serie di numeri che si succedeva rapidamente.

«Non è il genere di cose che fa per me» constatò infine, dandogli una leggera pacca sulla spalla. «Ma sono certo che tuo fratello rimarrà sorpreso quando vedrà il tuo lavoro ultimato».

Tadashi sorrise, mostrando una piccolissima punta di orgoglio: «In effetti penso che lascerà a bocca aperta persino un testone come lui».

«A proposito, quando ce lo presenterai?» chiese Wasabi.

«Non appena si renderà conto che potrebbe investire il suo talento in cose più importanti dei bot-duelli illegali».

L'espressione sul volto di Wasabi si fece improvvisamente cupa: «Non hai sentito le notizie di oggi, vero?»

«No, ho lavorato qui per… beh, tutto il giorno» constatò Tadashi. L'amico distolse lo sguardo: qualcosa non andava. «Avrei dovuto?» aggiunse infine.

«Beh ecco, vedi… sono scomparse delle persone» affermò il compagno di corso.

Tadashi lo scrutò in attesa che proseguisse: «…e?»

«…e a quanto pare l'unica cosa certa è che si erano dirette a partecipare a dei bot-duelli clandestini. Prima di volatilizzarsi nel nulla, intendo».

Tadashi sospirò: «Purtroppo è risaputo che si tratta di giri poco raccomandabili». Che era il motivo per cui era costretto a tenere Hiro costantemente sotto controllo. Se gli fosse successo qualcosa… non voleva nemmeno pensarci.

«Sì, questo lo so» affermò Wasabi. «Ma stavolta sembra essere diverso. C'è una strana agitazione in giro… qualcosa non quadra».

Wasabi era un tipo molto suggestionabile, e anche abbastanza fifone il più delle volte. Ma quando si trattava di qualcosa che avrebbe potuto costituire un potenziale pericolo per Hiro, Tadashi non dava mai nulla per scontato.

«Tienilo d'occhio» aggiunse infine Wasabi, prima di andarsene.

Tadashi rispose con un cenno di assenso, mentre un senso di inquietudine faceva capolino nel suo volto. Probabilmente Baymax avrebbe dovuto attendere ancora un po' prima di essere ultimato.

* * *

Hiro era nei guai.

Avrebbe dovuto capire che qualcosa non andava quando aveva trovato il luogo indicato per il bot-duello deserto. Ma che ne sapeva lui che sarebbe stato attaccato da quei cosi?

Corse, corse e corse ancora, più veloce che poté. Non bastava. Quelle ombre scure riuscivano comunque a raggiungerlo. Comparivano dagli angoli più scuri, sotto i suoi piedi, sopra la sua testa… erano dappertutto ed erano sempre di più.

Continuò a correre. Il fiato cominciava ad abbandonarlo e i suoi polmoni stavano chiedendo una tregua. Fu a quel punto che un'ombra più massiccia delle altre lo colpì. Cadde di peso sulla schiena. Forse aveva battuto anche la testa…

Quell'ombra lo sovrastava. Solo in quel momento Hiro notò che possedeva dei grotteschi e poco rassicuranti occhi gialli che lo fissavano. Era pronta a colpirlo di nuovo.

Poi in breve tempo comparve una luce.

«Hiro, salta su!»

«Tadashi!»

L'ombra non apprezzò affatto la luce del fanale della moto e rimase disorientata il tempo necessario da permettere a Hiro di rialzarsi e raggiungere il fratello maggiore. Fuggirono.

«Sei ferito?» gli chiese Tadashi mentre andavano a tutta velocità, cercando di controllare le condizioni del fratello almeno con la coda dell'occhio.

«No» mentì Hiro. Il corpo gli faceva male un po' dappertutto.

«Ma che ti è saltato in mente?!» lo rimproverò Tadashi. «Non sapevi che…»

Ma non fece in tempo a terminare la frase che altre ombre li raggiunsero. Una atterrò proprio davanti al volto di Tadashi, che frenò bruscamente. In breve tempo si ritrovarono entrambi a terra.

Hiro ormai era pieno di graffi e lividi e la sua vista cominciava ad offuscarsi. Tadashi invece sembrava essere più fortunato: per quanto le ombre tentassero di assalirlo, non erano in grado di torcergli un capello. Tuttavia, riuscivano comunque a impedirgli di accorrere in aiuto del fratello.

Hiro tentò di allungare un braccio in direzione di Tadashi, ma ormai era tardi…

* * *

O forse no.

«Indietro!»

Qualcosa accadde. Comparve un ragazzo che eliminò senza problemi le ombre che tentavano invano di prendersela con Tadashi. Appena quest'ultimo fu libero, notò con orrore che Hiro era quasi completamente sommerso da un'enorme massa buia. A metà tra l'incredulo e l'isterico, non sapendo che fare, incitò il suo salvatore misterioso indicandogli Hiro: «Che aspetti?! Va' da lui!»

Il ragazzo, con tutta la naturalezza di questo mondo, si voltò: «Ops! Non l'avevo visto! Vado e torno!»

* * *

Sora si diresse in direzione di quel povero ragazzino. Gli Heartless gli erano ormai troppo vicini e colpendoli direttamente avrebbe rischiato di ferire anche lui. Decise di aggirare il problema con un incantesimo.

Sprigionò un fascio di luce dal Keyblade che colpì in pieno gli Heartless, facendoli disperdere e liberando quindi la vittima. A quel punto, sconfiggerli singolarmente si rivelò un'impresa di poco conto.

«Uff! C'è mancato poco» disse voltandosi in direzione degli altri due.

Vide il ragazzo più grande sorreggere l'altro, che stava lentamente riprendendo coscienza di se stesso. Si avvicinò. Ritenne opportuno aspettare un po' prima di parlare.

«Tutto ok?» domandò poi.

«Sì… credo di sì» rispose il più piccolo. Ora riusciva a reggersi sulle sue gambe: si stava già riprendendo.

Dovette però trattenersi dall'adagiarsi sugli allori: gli sembrò di sentire qualcosa. Altri Heartless?

«Non è sicuro qui. Meglio andarcene finché siamo in tempo».


	3. Capitolo II

**Way to the Dawn**

**Capitolo II**

* * *

Tadashi e Hiro – questo era il nome dei due ragazzi a cui aveva salvato la vita poco prima – condussero Sora a casa loro. L'accoglienza fu a dir poco… particolare.

«Oh, santo cielo, ragazzi!»

Appena entrati, una donna di mezza età si scaraventò letteralmente addosso ai due fratelli stringendoli in un abbraccio soffocante. Quando li lasciò andare, osservò il più piccolo dei due con orrore.

«Hiro, tesoro! Che ti è successo?!»

«Niente, zia Cass, è solo che…»

«E si può sapere dov'eravate, tutti e due?!»

«Ehm, a dire il vero…»

«E LUI CHI È?!» urlò infine accorgendosi della presenza di Sora.

Seguì un imbarazzante momento di silenzio in cui quest'ultimo desiderò con tutto il cuore di poter diventare invisibile, sprofondare nel pavimento o qualsiasi altra opzione che gli permettesse di non sentirsi di troppo.

Che avrebbe dovuto fare? Chiedere scusa? Presentarsi?

«Beh… ecco, il mio nome è Sora…»

Risposta sbagliata?

Cass lo fissò con aria tanto sconvolta quanto perplessa per quella che sembrò un'eternità. Nessuno sapeva di preciso che fare o cosa dire.

Fu Tadashi a rompere il silenzio: «Ehm… io salgo su a prendere la cassetta del pronto soccorso».

Cass non fece caso al nipote e cominciò a mangiarsi le unghie facendo avanti e indietro, lo sguardo rivolto verso il basso. Venne distratta solo quando lo stomaco di Sora cominciò a brontolare rumorosamente.

«Ops» tentò di scusarsi Sora grattandosi nervosamente la nuca, «è da un po' che non mangio».

«Oh» sospirò Cass. «D'accordo».

La seguirono al piano di sopra, dove trovarono Tadashi già pronto ad allestire cotone e disinfettante per Hiro. Il quattordicenne alzò gli occhi al cielo: «Posso fare da solo».

Tadashi gli lanciò un'occhiata a metà tra complicità e rimprovero: «Direi che per oggi hai fatto abbastanza, che dici?»

Sora osservò Hiro, il quale si arrese mentre il fratello maggiore cominciava a occuparsi delle sue ferite più evidenti. Ebbe l'impressione che si trattasse un siparietto ricorrente: sembravano felici, dopotutto.

* * *

Zia Cass sfamò Sora e in qualche modo Tadashi riuscì a convincerla a rimandare le spiegazioni al giorno dopo, non prima che cominciasse ad abbuffarsi di dolci dalla caffetteria. Ma quali spiegazioni avrebbe potuto darle?

Innanzitutto nemmeno lui aveva idea di ciò che era successo quella sera. E, non essendo un campione a mentire, avrebbe dovuto impegnarsi non poco per rifilare qualcosa di vagamente credibile alla zia. Non era certo la prima volta che Hiro si cacciava nei guai, ma che diamine, questa volta era lampante che non si trattava di una semplice rissa o di un atto di bullismo.

Per il momento Hiro si era ritirato nella loro stanza e, grazie al cielo, sembrava stare bene.

Lo aveva fatto davvero spaventare prima: era come se il mondo gli fosse crollato addosso quando aveva visto il suo fratellino sommerso da quelle… _cose_. E lui non riusciva togliersi quell'immagine dalla testa. Non era stato in grado di proteggerlo, non aveva potuto fare assolutamente _niente_. Cosa sarebbe successo se non fosse comparso Sora a salvarli?

La sensazione di sudore freddo che stava cominciando ad avvertire su se stesso gli suggerì che era il caso di andare a fondo della questione.

«Sora».

Il giovane dall'aspetto un po' stravagante, che stava osservando le luci della città dalla terrazza, si voltò verso la sua direzione.

«Ehilà, Tadashi!» lo salutò Sora, sorridente. «Grazie ancora per il cibo».

«Non dirlo nemmeno» rispose lui. «Non saremmo qui se non fosse stato per te».

Si mise accanto a lui in direzione della città. Quella tranquillità sembrava quasi surreale ripensando al trambusto di qualche ora prima.

«Sai, a dire il vero» cominciò Tadashi, «speravo potessi rispondere a qualche mia domanda riguardo a ciò che è successo».

Il sorriso si spense dal volto di Sora, per lasciare il posto a un'espressione un po' meno entusiasta.

«Ti ascolto» disse semplicemente. Probabilmente se lo aspettava.

«Quelle strane creature che hanno attaccato me e mio fratello. Che cos'erano?»

«Si chiamano Heartless».

Tadashi rimase in silenzio e continuò a osservare i grattacieli di San Fransokyo. Sora attese qualche secondo prima di riaprire bocca: «Si tratta di manifestazioni dell'oscurità presente nel cuore delle persone».

Ora, normalmente sarebbe stato molto scettico, come minimo. L'avrebbe trovato persino ridicolo. Ma la verità era che non si trovava esattamente nella posizione di poter mettere in discussione ciò che gli stava cercando di spiegare Sora.

«Proprio un brutto affare, eh?»

Sora lo guardò con aria perplessa: «Non… ti suona strano?»

«Diciamo che non escludo nulla» sospirò Tadashi, un amaro sorriso sul volto. «E soprattutto… vorrei che Hiro non corresse rischi».

«Non ci attaccheranno qui, se è questo ciò che ti preoccupa» lo rassicurò l'altro. Notò che Tadashi non sembrava ancora del tutto convinto: «E anche se ci provassero, ci sono io a coprirvi le spalle. Siamo amici, no?»

Tadashi lo guardò dritto negli occhi. Quel ragazzino sembrava sapere il fatto suo, eppure era di una semplicità disarmante. Una qualità che apprezzava. Si sentì almeno parzialmente convinto e ridacchiò: «Sì… suppongo di sì».

Dal momento che Sora non sembrava farsi troppi problemi, decise di proseguire la sua intervista: «Quell'arma che hai usato per sconfiggere gli… Heartless…»

«Intendi questa?»

Sora fece comparire dal nulla quella strana chiave che aveva utilizzato come spada per liberare lui e Hiro, facendolo sobbalzare. Ma come faceva?!

«Qualcosa non va?»

«No… cioè, non saprei, non è il genere di cose che si è abituati a vedere tutti i giorni» affermò lui, accorgendosi di essere rimasto a bocca aperta.

«Si chiama Keyblade. È l'unica arma che permette di sconfiggerli veramente».

Tadashi esaminò il Keyblade, incuriosito.

«Immagino che sarebbe inutile se tentassi di riprodurne una copia».

Sora fece una smorfia: «Temo di sì. Potresti usare altri tipi di armi, ma non sarebbero altrettanto efficaci. Il risultato non è garantito».

Il giovane inventore sbuffò. Doveva pur esserci qualcosa che poteva fare per rendersi utile.

«Il fatto è che… Hiro. Questa sera avrebbe potuto non farcela e…»

«Non sarebbe morto» lo interruppe Sora. «Ma il suo cuore sarebbe stato inghiottito dall'oscurità e… si sarebbe trasformato in un Heartless a sua volta. È così che funziona».

A Tadashi questa non sembrava una prospettiva migliore né tantomeno rassicurante, ma cercò di non darlo a vedere.

«A proposito» intervenne Sora, «è davvero insolito che qualcuno esca totalmente indenne da uno scontro diretto con degli Heartless, come è successo a te».

Finora Tadashi non ci aveva fatto davvero caso: se Hiro era rimasto assai malconcio, lui non presentava nemmeno un graffio.

Non sapeva di preciso cosa fosse corretto dire: «Devo essere stato molto fortunato».

«Non penso» replicò Sora, «penso piuttosto che tu sia speciale. Anche una mia amica lo è».

Speciale?

«Che intendi dire?»

«Intendo dire che tu, tra tutti, sei quello che ha meno da temere per quanto riguarda gli Heartless».

Tadashi non riusciva più a seguire il discorso di Sora, ma di una cosa era certo: Hiro, zia Cass, i suoi amici… non poteva lasciare che corressero dei pericoli.

«Sora... io non posso restare a guardare, se questo è ciò che ci attende. Qualcuno deve fare qualcosa».

«Lo capisco» lo assecondò l'altro. «Mi sono ritrovato nella tua stessa situazione, più volte».

Fece una pausa.

«I nostri amici… le persone care… è nostro dovere proteggerli. Dopotutto, sono la nostra famiglia, no?»

Tadashi non poteva essere più d'accordo. Il suo volto si riempì di malinconia: «Io e Hiro abbiamo perso i nostri genitori quando eravamo piccoli. Io… sono tutto ciò che gli resta».

Decise che per il momento non sarebbe stato necessario aggiungere altro. Stava per avviarsi in camera sua e raggiungere Hiro quando un ultimo dubbio attraversò la sua mente.

«Sora, ma tu… da dove vieni?»

Sora sorrise, enigmatico: «Non sono di qui».

* * *

«…Hiro…»

Uhm…

«Hiro…»

Una voce in lontananza lo stava chiamando…

«Hiro».

Fece un respiro profondo e aprì lentamente gli occhi. Era Tadashi.

«Ti sei di nuovo addormentato col piede sul tavolo».

«Oh…»

Si accorse di essere in una posizione piuttosto ridicola e si rimise seduto composto.

Tadashi gli diede un colpetto sulla schiena: «Lo sai che mancano ancora alcuni giorni alla fiera, vero? Non è necessario che tu faccia questi straordinari».

«Fidati, bro» replicò lui lasciandosi sfuggire uno sbadiglio, «è necessario. Non posso permettermi il minimo errore».

Il più grande sorrise. Era da tempo che cercava di spronare il fratello a investire il suo talento in qualcosa di più importante, e possibilmente più sicuro, dei bot-duelli. L'ultima inquietante disavventura era stata sufficiente per chiudere quell'infelice parentesi, ma non sperava che trascinarlo a tradimento al San Fransokyo Institute of Technology sarebbe bastato a convincerlo a tentare di iscriversi al college.

Non poté fare a meno di stuzzicarlo: «Quanta energia spesa per intrufolarsi in un noioso covo di nerd».

Hiro contrattaccò facendogli il verso: «Beh, sai com'è… l'ho guardata _da un'altra prospettiva_».

A questo punto Tadashi gli avrebbe sicuramente scompigliato i capelli, ma previde la mossa e si scansò in tempo.

«Inoltre…» aggiunse titubante, «i tuoi amici non sono poi così male».

Il fratello rispose con un cenno del capo.

Detto questo, Hiro passò al lato opposto della stanza dando una leggera spinta alle ruote della sedia. Riaccese alcuni schermi che erano andati in stand-by durante il suo pisolino non previsto.

«Il neurotrasmettitore funziona, ma è ancora troppo lento e ha qualche difettuccio» constatò Hiro. «È da perfezionare».

«Serve una mano?»

«No, è tutto a posto» disse Hiro con aria assente, fissando lo schermo e rimettendosi al lavoro.

Tadashi tornò a sedersi sul divano nel retro del garage a guardare qualche programma in streaming. Stettero così per un'altra mezz'ora circa, quando a un certo punto Hiro aprì bocca di nuovo.

«Ho parlato con Sora».

L'apertura di questo nuovo discorso catturò l'attenzione di Tadashi: «Che ti ha detto?»

«Niente di che» rimase sul vago, sempre concentrato sul lavoro. «Ma non mi convince del tutto. Quando avrò finito qui indagherò più a fondo su… ciò che sa fare».

Tadashi deglutì. Assieme a Sora aveva deciso di non raccontare a Hiro più del necessario. O almeno, non ora che suo fratello sembrava aver trovato finalmente uno scopo su cui puntare, dal momento che non si erano verificati altri spiacevoli incidenti. Ma conosceva bene Hiro: era sveglio. Anche se non sembrava, probabilmente aveva tenuto gli occhi aperti sul loro ospite per tutto il tempo, studiandolo con attenzione.

«Si è anche offerto di aiutarmi con i microbot» proseguì Hiro. «Ma non era decisamente il caso. Gli ho detto che li vedrà direttamente alla fiera».

Tadashi sorrise: «Sì, forse è meglio».

* * *

Heartless, Heartless e ancora Heartless.

San Fransokyo si rivelò inaspettatamente un ottimo mondo in cui allenarsi e Sora decise di prolungare la sua permanenza.

Gli abitanti del posto non sempre erano cordiali, ma Tadashi e Hiro si erano rivelati degli amici. Specialmente Tadashi: voleva aiutarlo. Aveva incontrato poche persone così altruiste come quel ragazzo. Per non parlare dell'infermiere robot a cui stava lavorando: avrebbe aiutato un sacco di persone.

Non c'era da stupirsi che non ci fosse traccia di oscurità nel suo cuore.

«_Thunder_!»

Una scarica elettrica colpì l'ultimo Heartless, che si dissolse in una nube nera. Anche per oggi aveva fatto il suo dovere. Ora avrebbe potuto raggiungere gli altri alla fiera per fare il tifo per Hiro e…

«I miei complimenti, non c'è che dire!»

Qualcuno stava applaudendo sarcasticamente.

«Anche se in fondo da te non mi aspettavo di meno».

Era Xigbar.

«Tu!»

A quanto pare la fiera avrebbe dovuto aspettare. Difficilmente gli altri sarebbero stati al sicuro con quel malintenzionato nei paraggi. Puntò il Keyblade contro il nemico. Che ci faceva lì?

«Noto che salti sempre a conclusioni affrettate» lo schernì.

«Adesso non ho tempo per ascoltare le tue sciocchezze» tagliò corto Sora. «Dimmi cosa sei venuto a fare e facciamola finita!»

Un ghigno si dipinse sul suo volto: «Troppo facile».

Lo attaccò. Sora riuscì a parare il colpo. Fece per contrattaccare, ma lo mancò.

Tutto ciò non aveva senso: San Fransokyo era un mondo "di periferia", solo recentemente preso di mira dagli Heartless e nulla di più. Che piani poteva mai avere la nuova Organizzazione in quel posto?

«Sono qui!»

Gli lanciò un incantesimo, senza però riuscire a centrare l'obiettivo. Xigbar stava rimanendo sulla difensiva. Scompariva, lo attaccava ferocemente e poi scompariva di nuovo.

«Ti ricordavo più in forma!»

Ahi! Questo non riuscì a pararlo.

«Tutto qui?»

Aveva il fiatone. Qualcosa non andava: senza rendersene conto la lotta si stava prolungando più del dovuto. Fu allora che quel pensiero gli attraversò la mente. Ma certo, era ovvio… in quel mondo c'era decisamente qualcosa che all'Organizzazione poteva tornare utile. Qualcuno.

Gli furono immediatamente chiare anche le intenzioni di Xigbar: tenerlo occupato.

Senza ragionarci due volte, lasciò il campo di battaglia e si diresse verso la fiera.

Xigbar non lo fermò: «Ormai è tardi».

* * *

«Tadashi, no!»

Si voltò in direzione dell'edificio in fiamme. Poi sentì strattonarsi il braccio e vide che gli occhi di Hiro lo stavano implorando di non farlo.

«Callaghan è lì dentro… qualcuno deve aiutarlo».


	4. Capitolo III

**Way to the Dawn**

**Capitolo III**

* * *

C'era un caldo soffocante e probabilmente aveva già qualche scottatura addosso. Doveva trovare il professore in fretta. Se non avesse fatto in tempo…

«_Time stop_».

Che?

Tutto si fermò. Il caldo svanì e la visuale gli si fece più chiara. Le fiamme che lo circondavano erano… immobili. Si rese conto che l'aria gli risultava in qualche modo pesante da respirare e poteva udire come un lento _tic-tac_ che rimbombava in lontananza… o forse era solo nella sua testa?

«Si può essere più stupidi?»

C'era qualcuno.

«Mi avevano detto che eri intelligente. E invece ti getti a capofitto in un edificio in fiamme per salvare una persona alla quale non importa assolutamente nulla di te».

Ora poteva vederlo… c'era una figura nera incappucciata di fronte a lui. Ma non riusciva a vederla in faccia.

«Che ne hai fatto del professor Callaghan?» domandò Tadashi, pronto a tutto. In quel momento si rese però conto che non aveva assolutamente nulla con cui difendersi.

«Il tuo adorato professore? L'ultima volta che l'ho visto stava appiccando questo incendio».

Tadashi ci stava capendo sempre meno. E continuava a sentire quell'odioso _tic-tac_ che lo deconcentrava.

«Succede sempre così. L'oscurità costituisce un potere enorme, ma… è del tutto controproducente se non si riesce a dominarla. Prendi quel Callaghan: io gli ho dato solo qualche dritta. E lui che fa? Si lascia consumare come se niente fosse e comincia a comportarsi in maniera sconsiderata».

Se due più due faceva quattro, questo tizio aveva sicuramente qualcosa a che fare con quegli Heartless o con Sora. O con entrambe le fazioni…

«Chi sei? Mostra il tuo volto!»

Lo strano individuo si tolse il cappuccio: «Xehanort».

Non lo conosceva. Si trattava di un giovane dall'aspetto intimidatorio. C'era qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato in lui… un'inquietante calma che preannunciava una tempesta.

«Che cosa vuoi da me?»

«Il tuo cuore».

Era un altro di quei discorsi strampalati che normalmente avrebbe trovato ridicoli. Ma questa volta non lo era affatto: sapeva che quel ragazzo faceva sul serio.

«Quindi…» affermò infine, «me lo prendo prima che tu porti a termine la tua missione suicida».

E poi accadde tutto rapidamente.

Xehanort evocò ciò che Tadashi riconobbe come un Keyblade e lo puntò verso di lui. Con uno scatto fulmineo glielo conficcò nel petto: sentì un dolore tremendo e molto probabilmente urlò. Poi non percepì più nulla. Vide come una sfera di luce uscire dal suo corpo. Era il suo… cuore?

Per quel brevissimo istante, Tadashi fu convinto che lo fosse. Perché dolore, paura… lo avevano abbandonato, come se fossero stati risucchiati via.

Il caldo soffocante tornò.

Capì che non gli restava molto tempo a disposizione e pensò a Hiro. Solo ora si rese conto che lo aveva abbandonato, agendo di impulso… ma non ne provò rimorso. Né si sentì in colpa. Era questa la cosa strana: non sentiva proprio nulla. Ed era un peccato perché probabilmente almeno i bei ricordi condivisi con suo fratello, che ora erano stavano riemergendo uno a uno nella sua memoria, avrebbero potuto addolcire quell'ultimo, atroce attimo della sua vita…

L'esplosione lo avvolse.

E infine, il nulla per davvero.

Tadashi Hamada era morto.

* * *

Era arrivato tardi.

Sora osservò con orrore il terribile spettacolo che si trovò davanti. C'era stata una forte esplosione e l'edificio era completamente avvolto dalle fiamme.

No, no, no… non poteva essere…

«Se stai cercando il tuo amico, temo che a questo punto sia ridotto a un cumulo di cenere».

Xehanort.

«Tu…»

Sfoderò il Keyblade e lo attaccò. Il giovane Xehanort lo schivò senza difficoltà.

«Piano, Sora» lo avvertì pacatamente il suo nemico. «Trasporto merce fragile».

La vide: una sfera che risplendeva una luce fortissima. Emanava come una forte energia, ma allo stesso tempo sembrava essere così… indifesa?

Sora riconobbe subito la vera natura di quella cosa: era il cuore di Tadashi. Poteva sentire il suo amico.

«Che ne è stato di lui?!» gridò a Xehanort.

«Sei sordo, per caso?» rispose lui, senza scomporsi. «È morto».

E allora si rese conto che non era un bluff, un giro di parole o uno scherzo di cattivo gusto. Tadashi era davvero morto. L'Organizzazione aveva ottenuto il cuore di pura luce di cui aveva bisogno e nella maniera peggiore possibile. E lui si era fatto fregare spianando la strada ai suoi avversari. A causa sua, Tadashi era morto. Tadashi era morto!

La pioggia cominciò a scendere.

Aggredì ferocemente Xehanort e stavolta lo centrò. Ingaggiarono una lotta senza esclusione di colpi: ora entrambi facevano sul serio. Sferrava attacchi senza tregua.

Era a dir poco furioso. Ma per cosa? Poteva anche dare la colpa a Xehanort, ma la realtà era che il fallimento era il suo. Era stato lui, Sora, a dire a Tadashi che avrebbe protetto lui, i suoi amici, suo fratello… Hiro! Che avrebbe detto a Hiro…?

Stava avendo la meglio. Xehanort si rese conto che avrebbe perso di lì a poco e aprì un corridoio oscuro per fuggire. Grave errore, pensò Sora.

Il tentativo di ritirata del suo avversario gli diede il tempo di bloccargli il passaggio. Xehanort non aveva scampo e ormai aveva esaurito le sue energie.

«Ho ancora questo» disse a fatica.

Il cuore di Tadashi. Voleva ricattarlo con quello. Non poteva permettere che finisse nelle mani dell'Organizzazione… non poteva permettere che Tadashi fosse morto invano.

«Consegnamelo» affermò Sora con fermezza. «E in cambio ti lascerò andare».

Per un attimo sembrò funzionare. Xehanort tese la mano verso di lui. Sora aveva quasi afferrato il cuore… quando quest'ultimo, come attratto dal corridoio oscuro alle sue spalle, si gettò in esso di volontà propria.

«Che cosa?!»

«No…»

Si voltò verso Xehanort, che sembrava sorpreso quanto lui. Poi si girò di nuovo in direzione del corridoio oscuro, che si stava richiudendo. Il cuore di Tadashi era perduto.

Poté udire la voce di Xehanort: «Non finisce qui».

Ma quando fece per occuparsi di lui, era già riuscito a fuggire.

* * *

Hiro non si era ancora mosso.

Era rimasto passivamente a fissare poliziotti, pompieri… ambulanze…

Gli scivolava tutto addosso, esattamente come stava facendo la pioggia, ma sapeva che di lì a breve si sarebbero occupati anche di lui. Avrebbe voluto essere invisibile, ma non lo era.

«Hiro…?»

Sora si avvicinò a lui. Era l'ultima persona che voleva vedere in quel momento.

«Vattene».

«Hiro, mi dispiace, avrei dovuto…»

«VATTENE!»

Continuò a fissare l'edificio, ancora in fiamme. Sora non diede alcuna risposta, quindi sperò che lo avesse lasciato in pace per davvero.

Lacrime calde cominciarono a rigargli il volto, mescolandosi alla fredda pioggia.

Tadashi non c'era più. E non sarebbe tornato da lui.

* * *

Il piccolo Hiro stava cercando di assemblare le ultime parti del robot. Ce l'aveva quasi fatta, ma gli ultimi pezzi proprio non ne volevano sapere di andare al loro posto.

C'era anche lui assieme a Hiro. Avrà avuto non più di dieci anni e stava dando qualche indicazione al fratellino per aiutarlo. Sembravano felici insieme, ma non riusciva a stabilirlo con certezza.

Qualcosa lo colpì.

«Svegliati».

Aprì gli occhi. Aveva il volto a terra. Pensò che non andasse bene e decise di alzarsi.

Era l'alba e si trovava in mezzo a della vegetazione. Come era arrivato lì?

«E ora occupiamoci di te».

Oh, giusto, non era solo. Dietro di lui c'era quel giovane ragazzo che lo aveva svegliato. Per quanto aveva dormito?

«Indossa questi».

Gli passò un abito nero col cappuccio, identico al suo. Obbedì. Non era molto comodo.

Ora che avrebbe dovuto fare?

Osservò meglio il suo interlocutore. Gli ricordava qualcosa…

«Vuoi uccidermi?» gli chiese semplicemente.

Il ragazzo sorrise: «Ti sei già ucciso da solo. Io ti ho solo lasciato fare».

Ah, ecco. Nessun problema allora.

«Sono un fantasma, quindi?»

«Direi di no. Sei vivo e vegeto».

«Ma hai anche detto che sono morto».

«È la verità».

Cercò di ricordare. Dove si trovava prima di addormentarsi? Cos'era successo?

Rimase a riflettere per qualche minuto. Poi qualcosa gli tornò alla mente. Ricordò che sentiva caldo… sì. Provava un caldo soffocante. E…

«…mi ricordo di te…»

Il ragazzo inarcò un sopracciglio.

«Xe… Xeha…»

«Xehanort» gli facilitò il compito l'altro. «Questo è il mio nome. Ricordi il tuo?»

Si rivelò inaspettatamente una domanda difficile. Sapeva bene chi era, e la memoria si stava lentamente ricomponendo, ma per qualche ragione non era del tutto sicuro di saper rispondere.

«…Tadashi?»

«Risposta esatta. E sbagliata allo stesso tempo» fu il verdetto di Xehanort. «Adesso hai l'impressione di essere Tadashi. Ma ne conservi solamente i ricordi, la realtà è che non lo sei mai stato. In teoria… non dovresti nemmeno esistere».

Non comprese del tutto… ma gli credette. In effetti, non era affatto convinto di essere Tadashi. Era però abbastanza certo di esistere. Riusciva a vedere, a parlare, poteva muoversi…

I suoi pensieri vennero di nuovo interrotti: «Ora, diamo un senso a quel tuo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Muoviamoci».

Xehanort si incamminò e lui lo seguì. Tanto non aveva nient'altro da fare.

«Puoi dirmi chi sono?» gli domandò mentre si dirigevano chissà dove.

«Nessuno» replicò Xehanort senza voltarsi.

Non era un granché come risposta.

Fu solo quando raggiunsero una struttura protetta da una recinzione metallica che propose un'opzione migliore: «Hitoshi».

Questa volta Xehanort si voltò.

«Il mio nome è Hitoshi».


End file.
